


War Dogs

by suluismyspirit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But I'm Really Mean To Him First, Caleb Doesn't Understand Kindness, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Pack Family, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Slavery, Trent is not the worst thing to happen to Caleb here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suluismyspirit/pseuds/suluismyspirit
Summary: Three part short from the POV of Caleb, Fjord, and Molly.Caleb is given to the Mighty Nein pack.
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	1. Caleb

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot. Just throwing you right into the middle of all the action.

He needed to get himself under control, he knew he did.

The Alpha’s patience would soon wear thin and Caleb dreaded the moment it would snap. It was a miracle Fjord had not become angry already. Then again, the Nein Pack had never had an Omega, to Caleb’s knowledge at least. Which, admittedly, wasn’t exactly infallible. He only knew what he’d been told, overheard, or managed to sneak out of an unattended book. The Nein often traveled on business of the King as well, so Fjord might not be entirely aware that, short of killing Caleb, he was free to do as he wished to his new Omega.

Beyond the fear of angering the Alpha, Caleb dreaded that Fjord’s allowance was simply part of a game. He’d backed away from the Alpha, rejected the advance, yet there had been no punishment for the infraction.

The thought that the Alpha wanted a challenge, wanted Caleb to resist for the thrill of dominating his new Omega, made Caleb’s stomach roll and twist in dread. He had enough experience with that; the repeated forced submission and bonding bite, the corrective beating when he had not resisted enough the first time, then a repeat of the process. It had been a favorite game of his last Alpha. It had hurt, every time it had hurt, the pain increasing with each repeated bite. A bond was not meant to be forged, broken, and reforged in a repeated cycle. It had started much like this; the Alpha impossibly allowing him to pull away at first and later ordering a more aggressive resistance.

It was a vicious cycle; either obey and be beaten to submission to satisfy the Alpha’s urges or surrender and be beaten for disobeying an order.

Caleb clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms as he bit his cheek to ground himself in the present. This Alpha was speaking, and if he wanted to even attempt to begin his existence here on a good note, he needed to pay attention. Except the Alpha looked unhappy as he shook his head. As well he might, Caleb knew he had errored greatly by backing away from him.

“I wish I could give you more time, I like to get to know someone, make sure they’re a good fit before…well… but I’m sorry, we’ll have to do this now. It’s safer that way, for you, for us.” Fjord explained, tone somehow a cross of gentle and strained, a grimace forming on his face as he glanced at the door.

And Caleb understood, of course he did.

Omega’s, rare and difficult to find though they may be, were essential for rounding out a pack with more than one unmated Alpha. Especially a pack with such… dominant personalities as these Mighty Nein. Rising to fame during the tensions between the Empire and Xhorhas, exhibiting their skills during the negotiations of Xhorhasian surrender, and now working for the newly enlarged Dwendalian Empire, the Nein had carved out a place for themselves in the world. They were paid well and afforded much, and it had only been a matter of time before someone managed to shake loose an Omega to round out their pack. After all, it was common speculation that the Mighty Nein’s brash and explosive behaviors were due to the fact they had no true submissive member of their pack.

Beta’s could only go so far in quenching an Alpha’s natural desire for dominance. Caleb knew this.

As it was, the king’s messengers awaited the news of a successful bond, and the Nein’s pack leader could not refuse the gift without insulting King Dwendal. Caleb understood, and was grateful the process this time would be quick. He nodded once, it wasn’t like he had a choice here, keeping his gaze politely lowered and to the side. Though Fjord would have preferred to take his time, might even have included the rest of the pack, this time would be mercifully quick. If he could appease the Alpha somewhat now, he hoped it might spare him too much pain later.

Caleb fully expected to have to go through this again, so Fjord could have this play out to his desires.

Fjord drew in a breath, puffing it out in a short sigh as he approached the Omega once more. Was that disappointment? Had he wanted for more resistance to the idea? Uncertainty tugged at Caleb’s heart, a desire to look up to try and gauge Fjord’s wishes. He knew better.

Caleb forced his feet to stay still, baring his neck obediently. He was theirs, as good as even if the pack Alpha hadn’t quite marked him, so there was no point in resisting. He’d been given no orders to do so and he invited additional punishment should he back away again. It would be quick this time. Fjord did not want to keep the messengers waiting.

Too soon Fjord was in his space, the oppressive scent of Alpha all but wrapping around Caleb. It was not as dark and bitter musk Caleb was used to, but the scent was lighter. Like open winds and salty air, with an undercurrent of musty wood. Yet, as different as it was, the scent was still terrifyingly ALPHA. Nothing good came with that scent, nothing good had ever come with that scent. Not since he’d presented.

When the Alpha touched him, it was surprisingly gentle, Fjord’s clawed hand cupping his chin and tilting his head further to the side, allowing better access. It was a soft correction, but the fact that he’d had to adjust Caleb’s position at all was not a good start to this attempt. Caleb’s breath shuddered in fear, heart racing in his chest. His soon to be new Alpha was being gentle now, probably to give greater counterpoint to the coming pain. It was a game to them, always a game.

Fjord leaned closer, breath fanning across Caleb’s neck, a low rumble building in the Alpha’s chest. Not quite a growl, and something Caleb had certainly never heard before. It broke his resolve, the anticipation of pain and the not quite growl reverberating from the Alpha. With a flinch, Caleb pulled away, chin slipping from Fjord’s hands as he ducked his head.

He froze after moving barely an inch backward, breath hitching as he waited for Fjord’s wrath to break over him.

No pain was forthcoming, not even an exasperated sigh from the Alpha. Caleb didn’t even catch a scent of annoyances. Instead, Fjord’s tone was gentle. “Alright, let’s try something else.”

Caleb swallowed thickly, eyes still glued to the floor. He took a small step forward, wanting to show his willingness to obey, to comply, even though he’d done exactly the opposite twice already. Fjord led him through the nearest set of wide double doors, pushing them open to reveal a well furnished and comfortable looking parlor.

Caleb resisted the urge to look around, trying to be on his best behavior. He hoped whatever that ‘something else’ entailed, it wouldn’t be too unpleasant or painful. He still clung to the hope this bonding process would be over quickly, even if it just made the real one that much worse.

Fjord gestured toward the sofa and Caleb obediently moved to sit, struggling to control his breathing and keep from shivering. It wasn’t cold in the room by any means, but he still struggled to keep the tremors at bay. He sat on the furniture, hoping that was the correct move, since Fjord had indicated the leather couch. No anger was forthcoming, so Caleb hoped it was correct, though his anxious fear only increased as Fjord moved to sit some foot or so away on his right.

“I’m sorry, truly. I don’t want to do it this way, and honestly I’d rather not pin you, but it’s… it might be easier.” Fjord sighed, running a hand down his face.

Caleb flinched away from the Alpha’s lifted hand, dread curling in his stomach at Fjord’s words. Being pinned down was… terrifying, but so was everything else so he had little reason to complain. He waited a breath, but Fjord didn’t hit him. Didn’t twist him around onto the couch and hold him still. Fjord didn’t do anything for a long moment.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

Caleb almost looked up at Fjord, but stamped down the desire. That… there had to be mockery in that assurance, what else could it be. The Alpha may not hurt him this time, but he’d said more than once now that he’d much prefer to take his time with this. In comparison then, perhaps he did not consider this to be something that would hurt.

So, Caleb simply nodded. He didn’t believe the bonding would be done painlessly. Even if Fjord kept it simple, completed only the bite as required to make him pack, it would be nothing compared to the pain coming his way later. He’d rejected the Alpha’s advances twice already.

He should probably just be grateful Fjord didn’t let him continue to rack up additional reasons for punishment.

Perhaps… if he showed willingness to be pinned down, Fjord would be more lenient later? It was a hopeless thought, but worth a try. It was unlikely to make things worse later, at any rate. And at least he would be unable to back away from the Alpha again, though the most obvious position for that where they currently sat was… distressing for Caleb to consider.

Perhaps that was the point, was to be the punishment for rejecting the Alpha before.

Steeling himself, Caleb lay back on the couch, one leg braced against the back and the other handing off the front of the soft leather couch. The position sent ice straight to his stomach, legs spread so the Alpha could easily slot himself between to loom over Caleb, fuck him if he wanted. Either now, as punishment, or after, as a way to quickly stabilize the bond. Caleb dreaded it would be both.

It was pointless to wish the Alpha would forgo such a thing, but Caleb hoped anyway. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes closing as he focused on staying still when the Alpha moved closer. It didn’t matter what he wanted, now or later the Alpha would take what was his.

Fjord surprised him by moving further up, straddling his hips and waist rather than pressing close in a more intimate way. The Alpha put just enough weight on him to keep him still, the only pain coming from the injuries and bruises Caleb already had. It made no sense because, when Fjord inevitable leaned down to bite, it would doubtlessly be uncomfortable.

Caleb only had a moment to wonder if Fjord had something else planned first, a deliverance of the due punishments perhaps, before Fjord leaned down towards him. Caleb flinched back, but he was well and truly pinned. Fjord murmured something Caleb didn’t catch in the hazy panic of ALPHA looming over him. Without his volition, his hands moved to brace on the Alpha’s chest.

He felt more than heard the growl, there quickly and gone a breath later, but it was all the warning Caleb needed. He flinched, ducking his head against a blow as he whimpered an unspoken apology, removing his hands from the Alpha’s person. Caleb’s breath caught in his throat when Fjord grabbed one wrist, choking out a ‘please’ as be bared his throat.

He’d done it again, even now when he had nowhere to go.

Fjord pulled his arm out of the way, leaning down again to scent at Caleb’s offered neck. Caleb waited, expected at any moment for Fjord’s grip to tighten, for the bones in his wrist to buckle and break. He knew the feeling, the sound, of bones grinding together, the sharp agony of it. Such took weeks and months to fully heal. Caleb doubted he’d be granted the art of a cleric to speed the process.

He hadn’t meant to resist again, wanted to beg forgiveness and promise that he would obey if Fjord would please, please, be merciful this once. But the Alpha’s teeth were at his throat and Caleb dare not speak. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to brace himself for the pain; either from the Alpha breaking his wrist or forming the bond, both would hurt in their own way.

“Breath. Come on, Caleb, just breath.”

Caleb let out the breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding, eyes opening to look up in surprise at the Alpha. Fjord knew his name, sure, but Caleb hadn’t expected it would be used. Fjord had pulled back just enough to look at Caleb, their gazes meeting for a long moment.

Too slow, Caleb remembered himself, dropped his gaze respectfully. Fjord did not strike him, as he’d expected. As most any Alpha would for such a blatant show of disrespect. Instead, the Alpha straightened with a long sigh, still holding Caleb’s wrist and still pinning the Omega to the couch beneath. His scent held an odd note to it, though Caleb could hardly believe the Alpha was feeling guilty of all things. Why would-

“Molly.” Fjord called out, raising his voice slightly as he looked toward the open archway leading out of the room.

And oh. Oh. Caleb cringed back into the couch as much as possible, though with Fjord atop him there wasn’t far to go. It made sense now, the guilt. Caleb had almost forgotten about the rest of the pack. Had forgotten in the all consuming terror of this Alpha, that there was another he was meant to serve in the Nein pack.

“I am sorry. I’m sorry. I won’t- I’ll be good, please.” Caleb begged, baring his throat in submission offering himself to Fjord. He had never dealt with two Alphas at once, had been spared that so far in his life. Now he’d thrown that chance away, had rejected Fjord too many times. One at a time he could deal with, his previous Alpha’s had dislike sharing, and he dreaded learning just how Fjord expected him to please Molly.

Fjord frowned down at him, Caleb catching only a glimpse of the displeased expression before he submitted. A rejection of the apology, Caleb guessed with a sinking heart, though a moment later Fjord’s fingers were gently brushing that acceptance across Caleb’s throat.

Acceptance or not, Caleb dare not move. The gentle claws at his neck did not bring any comfort, and Fjord made no move to initiate the bond. Caleb let out a breath of panic, fighting to keep himself from struggling against Fjord’s hold as he watched a Tiefling of deep violet stroll into the room, blood red eyes surveying the scene before him.

His lips were curled in a short grin, tail sweeping idly behind him. He looked dangerous, deadly, and he had claws, and horns, and gods Caleb knew nothing of this Alpha’s race, what to expect. Fjord’s hand was still on his neck, gentle but Caleb knew it had to be a warning not to move. He choked back a sob, breath heaving as he couldn’t tear his attention away from the predatory Alpha not three feet away from him now.

He could smell the rest of the pack on this new Alpha, guessed they were probably close by. Waiting their turn? Like Molly had been until Fjord had summoned him? Gods, how was he going to survive this… the though of taking them both at once was terrifying, but the threat of the rest of the pack joining was beyond terrifying.

Molly leaned down, putting himself at eye level with Caleb.

Caleb couldn’t move his head, he dare not risk dislodging Fjord’s hand and facing the punishment for that, but averted his eyes. Omega’s don’t look their betters in the eye, he’d been taught that early enough he knew better than to break that rule.

Molly reached towards him, Caleb choking off a fearful whine as Molly bared his teeth. Despite the threat, the Alpha’s words were soft, a low not quite growl building in his chest. “Easy, love. I don’t want to hurt you, just admire you.”

Admire? Love? Caleb had been given many pet names before, but that was a new one.

Caleb twitched as Molly’s hand touched his face, surprised and suspicious at the lack of pain. Molly’s palm stroked softly down his cheek once, twice, and Caleb shook at the unfamiliar feeling. It wasn’t painful, and Caleb was too afraid to call it nice. Alpha’s didn’t give pleasant touch, there had to be some game they were playing.

“I’m only here to help, love. Fjord’s the pack leader, officially, and the only one to bite you, I promise.” Molly continued speaking, still stroking his cheek as Fjord’s hand left his neck. “The others will wait to meet you until you’re ready, no one wants to hurt you. Not me, not Fjord.”

A lovely sentiment, one Caleb only wished were true, but at least it gave away the game the two Alpha’s were playing. Caleb forced himself to relax under Molly’s ministration, playing the game as he was supposed to. Despite himself, he tensed again as he felt Fjord’s lips on his neck, wincing but otherwise holding still.

“Easy now, love, just relax.” Molly instructed, tone still gentle as he pulled back to give Fjord room. “It’ll hurt worse if you’re tense, and we don’t want that.”

A lie, but an order all the same. Caleb swallowed, closing his eyes and piece by piece relaxing every muscle. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up, prayed that Fjord would make this quick so he would not be punished for disobedience on top of everything else.

Blessedly, Fjord did.

The pain of the bite was sharp, there was no getting around that, but Fjord stopped. He stopped when he tasted blood. Fjord was content to bite once, whisper the bonding words lowly against Caleb’s neck as he licked carefully at the wound. He didn’t even grab Caleb’s hair or press too tightly against Caleb’s bruised body. It was the gentlest bonding Caleb had ever experienced and he might have been grateful if he weren’t so terrified as to what it meant was in store for him later.

Caleb focused his gaze on the soft leather of the couch to avoid both Alpha’s eyes, tentatively testing the new connection. He was carful not to pluck at it too much, unsure if he were allowed at all, but it was unlikely Fjord would notice this early on.

Soon enough Fjord pulled away, sitting up but not yet shifting away. “See? That wasn’t so difficult.”

Caleb flinched at those words, shuddering, and cursing himself a thousand times over. Stupid, stupid. Fjord had been gentle and this was why. He had wanted a challenge, and Caleb hadn’t given it to him, not in the slightest, and…

“Sorry.” He whispered, voice thin and broken even to his own ears. His jaw ached from clenching it so tightly, exhaustion creeping into his bones. Not that he’d be allowed to rest, not after that failing. An apologetic whimper slipped from his throat unbidden, a pleading desire to avoid the beating to ‘motivate’ him to do better. “S-sorry, I… I can do b-better, please. Please, l-let me try again?”

Caleb closed his eyes against Fjord’s frown, bracing himself for a blow. Instead of a backhand from Fjord above him, it was Molly who touched his face to gently turn it towards him. Caleb’s breath hitched but he didn’t resist, knew better than to resist a punishment. Yet instead of pain, the sound of his name (again) from the Alpha’s lips surprised him enough to open his eyes, meeting the Teifling’s soft gaze.

“Caleb, no.” Molly admonished, tone perplexingly gentle given he was scolding his Omega. “You did perfect, you don’t have to do anything again.”

Molly looked away from Caleb, up at Fjord, and smirked as he added. “Besides, Fjord likes it easy.”

Caleb shuddered at the annoyed growl Fjord let out, tensing and bracing himself even though both Alpha’s attentions were on each other. The Teifling’s smirk widened and Caleb had the sinking feeling that the two of them had a habit of digging at each other in this type of fashion. Thankfully, Fjord didn’t appear in the mood to vent his frustration, the Alpha’s scent holding only a bit of annoyance and none of the sharp scent of anger Caleb knew to look for.

Fjord didn’t deny Molly’s statement, however, and Caleb filed that information away for future reference. Fjord would likely not want Caleb to resist him. Good, Caleb hated that game.

With a long sigh, Fjord shifted back off of Caleb, pulling the Omega upright as he did so. Caleb followed along willingly, shifting one leg to curl in front of him, the other still hanging off the front of the couch. He kept his gaze lowered, hands clasped in front of him as he awaited any orders.

Caleb’s shoulders tensed as Molly slid behind him. The other Alpha wasn’t so close he was touching, but his presence behind Caleb was like a looming threat.

“I’d like to just sit here with you for a moment, let the bond settle.” Fjord spoke, drawing Caleb’s attention. “Are you okay with that? Molly can stay too.”

Caleb nodded agreement, though he didn’t understand why Fjord phrased it as a question. It wasn’t like Caleb was in a position to refuse. He didn’t have a death wish just yet.

“Do you… want to know anything, have any questions?” Fjord offered.

He had many, but the most pressing concern he had at the moment was what slipped from his mouth. Would that he had the opportunity to consider and choose a question more beneficial to decerning his new role, but time was not something he had. Keeping the Alpha’s waiting was to invite punishment and he’d gotten by without so far.

In a tone subdued and resigned, Caleb asked. “Do you want me t-to strip, Alpha?”

Because while they had requested that he be delivered clothed, so far both seemed interested enough in touching him, though Fjord had declined the opportunity to press that in any intimate way. Molly kept calling him ‘love’ which as a pet name led him to believe Molly wanted him to some extent.

He could hear a faint rustle of fabric behind him, telling him that Molly at least was approving of the idea. Fjord was silent however, so Caleb waited obediently for the Alpha’s decision.

“How about just your shirt. I’d love to scent you properly.” Molly suggested, voice light and silky behind him.

Caleb’s shoulders tensed, though he made no move to obey. He could only hope Molly would not be too angry at the defiance. But Fjord was their pack leader, was who had allowed him to ask, and was ultimately the one who Caleb needed most to please right now. He dared a quick glance up at the Alpha, unable to resist trying to decipher which way the decision might go. Fjord was looking down at him, eyes boring into his for the second they met, before Caleb looked away and bared his neck in submission. Fuck, the Alpha looked so displeased.

“Alright.” Fjord ultimately agreed, though Caleb guessed he wasn’t thrilled with it. Maybe he’d rather not share? But Caleb had though he was meant for both of them…

Regardless, he had his orders. With shaking hands, he shrugged his coat off, letting it fall behind him. He was sitting on the bottom length of it and didn’t want to risk standing to free it. The buttons at the top of his shirt presented a challenge, his fingers shaking too badly for him to easy undo them. He got one done before giving up and just gripping the hem of the material and drawing it over his head. The Alpha’s patience would only go so far, he had kept them waiting long enough.

He didn’t expect them to be thrilled with the sight of him, easy enough to guess they would be displeased at seeing proof they’d been given a disobedient failure of an Omega. As if his failing’s so far weren’t proof enough. Fury radiated from the both of them, the scent near choking in such close proximity.

Caleb’s breath hitched feeling a warm hand on his back, laying softly across the numerous scars and still healing stripes of angry red skin. His back still throbbed from the most recent beating and he did not know if he could stand any additional marks being added so soon. Neither of the Alpha’s had a whip at hand, but Fjord at least had a belt and that was just as painful.

“I’ll be g-good. I promise. I’ll- I- I’ll be good for you, I swear, I w-will. I’ll listen, I-“ Caleb rambled, voice shaking as he trembled violently under their attentions, the fury rolling off both Alpha’s. If he could just… just convince them, beg them to please please give him a chance first.

He tensed as Molly shifted closer, the Alpha draping himself across Caleb’s back softly so that his chin rested on Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb had to force himself to be still, to not flinch away as the Alpha bared his teeth and spoke a question. “What did I tell you I was going to do, love?”

Molly’s tone was gently, despite the obvious warning Caleb took his words to be, the Alpha’s arms wrapping around Caleb’s torso to pull him flush to his chest equally as painless. But Caleb could still smell his fury, like a bitter sharpness under the Alpha’s scent of smoke and flames. He scrambled to think, hesitating a breath before the answer came to him.

“S-scent me?” He supplied, hoping desperately his answer was quick enough he might not be beaten for daring to make the Alpha wait.

Instead of biting with his fangs, or digging sharp violet claws into Caleb’s soft belly, the Alpha purred. Even going so far as to rub his cheek against Caleb’s the motion slow enough Caleb thought he perhaps might have even been being mindful of his horns. It took a moment for Caleb’s shocked brain to understand that he’d pleased this Alpha.

Molly’s purr turned into a low rumble and, when Fjord’s much lower pitched tone joined it, Caleb found himself going limp and near melting into the Alpha behind him. He didn’t understand it, had never heard anything like it, and he wasn’t sure if he should trust it. A part of him knew, felt, that the sound wasn’t a threat.

Caleb was shaking more violently now, though less consistent. The tremors came and went, the Omega too relaxed to hold onto the willful tension that had kept them at bay thus far. The fear was still present, intensifying as Fjord pressed forward to curl up against both him and Molly. The Alpha didn’t take the most obvious and comfortable positions, atop Caleb with the Omega’s legs around him, but instead squeezed himself between Caleb and the back of the couch. It was a precarious position for Caleb, forcing him to rely on Molly to keep him from tumbling to the floor.

Molly was a sturdy support beneath Caleb and Fjord did not push, and despite the anxiety that both of those things may change, Caleb was able to rest for a moment. Long enough the violent shivers dimmed to a manageable shudder only. Molly was the first to break the silence, tone light as he address Fjord.

“Can we feed him now? Cad’s been dying to ever since he laid eyes on him. Caleb you’re so thin, you must be hungry.”

Caleb blinked up at him, confused and wary. He hadn’t done anything to deserve food, in fact quite the opposite, and Molly was still calling him by his name. The boneless feeling was quickly fading, replaced with an anxious tension as he tried to figure out if he were required to respond or not. Did his appearance offend the Alpha? Should he beg forgiveness for the offence?

He could not correct his appearance, neither could he have prevented it, yet he was well aware that the punishment for failing Molly’s expectations would fall on him. Was this some new twist on an old game; give him a task to fail at (or in this case one he’d failed before it had been set before him) then punish him for it?

“Not right now, Molly.” Fjord sighed, instantly redirecting Molly’s attention for Caleb to himself.

Caleb’s apprehension rose, unable to be grateful the Alpha’s red eyes were off him. He was too worried about what that response meant for him. Try as he might, he could not determine by Fjord’s statement if his own appearance truly did offend the two Alphas or if it was simply an answer to the question of him getting food. And if it were an answer regarding food, did that mean he would eventually be allowed to eat?

He sincerely hoped so. It had been a couple of days since he’d last been given food and even the notion of a meal of any kind had stomach tightening in hunger. All thoughts of food vanished feeling a low rumbling growl building in Molly’s chest, though Fjord spoke quickly to cut the other Alpha off.

“I’ll have to affirm with our guests that the bond is done. They’ll want to see proof.” Fjord stated bluntly, pulling Caleb closer to himself for a moment as he rolled over the Omega on his way to get to his feet. Fjord had only just stood upright when Molly pulled him closer, the Tiefling’s chin resting firmly and possessively on top of his head.

Caleb clenched his jaw to hold back a whimper, fear rising as he could easily see the conflict brewing.

“Fjord…” Molly growled out from above him, though Fjord quickly interrupted with a warning growl in his voice that would have sent Caleb to his knees.

“No, Molly. This has already taken a lot longer-“

“I wasn’t asking your permission, Fjord.” Molly spat out, arms curling tighter around Caleb. They weren’t painful just yet, only pressing uncomfortably against his bruises.

“I didn’t say you needed permission, but we can’t just take all the time we want. They’re waiting-“ Fjord retorted, tone rising with frustration.

“So let them wait!” Molly snapped, sitting up a little straighter, even his tail curling around the Omega in his arms. “He needs healing, and food. I can feel every bone in his back every time he takes a breath!”

“One meal isn’t going to change that!” Fjord snarled, glowering at Molly with crossed arms.

Caleb winced, disappointment filling him at the knowledge he was almost guaranteed now that he would be getting no meal today. Beyond that, those were Molly’s claws now digging into his ribs and it hurt and he was terrified of drawing their attention on him. He closed his eyes, biting his tongue to keep from yelping or making any noise as Molly’s grip tightened progressively. He knew better than to interrupt two angry Alpha’s, especially over an argument about him.

He was not looking forward to when their attentions returned to him. He was officially theirs now, part of the pack, and available to receive the vented frustrations of them both. That was, in fact, the entire reason he was here. The current pain would be nothing compared to that.

“Well it’s a start! Better than letting-“

Molly leaned forward marginally, claws not breaking the skin just yet but his palms pressed too hard on an already broken rib and Caleb was not quick enough to stifle the pained yelp, soft as the sound was.

Instantly, Molly’s hands were off him, the Alpha shifting further away with a soft curse.

“Fuck…Fuck, I’m sorry, Caleb…”

The apology made Caleb’s head spin, Alphas didn’t apologize and especially not over something as inconsequential as causing their Omega’s pain. He ducked his head slightly as Molly stood up, shoulders twitching as he fought to keep still, waiting for the more normal reaction of anger. Yet Molly simply reached down to pull him to his feet, gently guiding Caleb toward Fjord.

Caleb couldn’t bring himself to look up at either Alpha, though there was a long moment of awkward silence. Somehow, impossibly, the confrontation seemed to be over without a fight. Molly dropped his hand from Caleb and stepped back, apparently surrendering to Fjord.

“Fine, just... how long do you think it’ll take? I want to at least let Cad know so he can have something for Caleb. And get Jester to prepare some spells to heal him.”

So, he would be getting food then, but healing? Caleb only wished that were a good sign, but… honestly, he had no idea how to interpret that. Were they planning something so intricate they needed a fresh canvas? It… what else could it be?

Tension had reclaimed his form again as he stood motionless beside Fjord, waiting for direction or punishment, whichever came first.

“I’ll be as quick as I can.” Fjord stated, all the fight gone out of his voice as well. He paused for a moment, shift his stance and Caleb realized the Alpha’s next words were directed at him. “I don’t want you hurting, neither does Molly. We’ll do this one thing, then get you some food and take care of those injuries. Allright?”

Caleb didn’t know how to answer that, what the expected response was. He was equally confused by Molly muttering yet another apology to him before turning to leave the room. Even alone with him now, Fjord did nothing to bring him pain. He just stood there for a moment, smelling of unease and uncertainty before speaking. “Come on, might as well get this over with.”

None of it made sense, none of them made sense.

Still, an order was an order, and Caleb obediently fell in step behind his new Alpha.


	2. Fjord

“I wish I could give you more time, I like to get to know someone, make sure they’re a good fit before…well… but I’m sorry, we’ll have to do this now. It’s safer that way, for you, for us.” Fjord explained to the young man in front of him, looking back towards the door with a grimace. The scent of fear from the Omega was almost overpowering in this smaller room. He’d hoped Caleb would be more comfortable away from the people who’d brought him here.

No such luck… if anything he was even more afraid.

His pack worked for the Empire, they all lived in its borders, but damned if he didn’t completely hate it at times like these. They’d had to request clothing for Caleb, had needed to inquire about the Omega’s name in generally, and had been given the option of him being delivered with some collar that kept him from using magic.

Just how Caleb had come to have magic, and be trained in the use of it, while existing in the Empire… That was a story Fjord would love to hear. If they ever got to a point where Caleb wasn’t terrified at the sight of him.

Fjord let out a sigh, hoping that Caleb would understand or at least forgive him later on down the road. There were ways to free him, the remnants of Xhorhas a safe enough place for Omegas, if it came to that later.

He approached Caleb again, keeping his movements slow and his step gentle. Caleb didn’t look up at him, had so far only met his gaze once, but the Omega at least did not back away this time. He remained still, even going so far as to tilt his head to expose his neck to Fjord.

Fjord appreciated the gesture, the willingness to allow this even though Caleb was still very much afraid. He looked forward to getting to know him. He reached out to touch, cupping the Omega’s jaw. He couldn’t do this otherwise, couldn’t be so impersonal. He already hated the circumstances.

He’d leaned forward to initiate the bond, letting out a low Alpha purr, trying his best to put the Omega at ease. He didn't get far enough to even touch his neck before Caleb flinched and stepped back.

It was instinct, self-preservation and terror, Fjord knew it.

The Omega had smelled of fear, anxiety, and terrified resignation from the moment he’d stepped foot in the pack’s territory. It didn’t take much imagination to know that wasn’t a new occurrence for Caleb. Despite Caleb’s fear, and Fjord’s own reservations and reluctance, this wasn’t something he could delay. The king expected a quick answer, his messengers would doubtless relay exactly how long this was taking, and Fjord would not risk his pack by insulting the King.

Caleb had backed away from the bonding process twice now and it looked like this was going to be a problem. Not that Fjord blamed him or was angry, gods no. It sickened him to have to do this with anyone, especially an Omega, who was so completely petrified. He might not have expected their new assigned pack member to be thrilled with the thought of joining them, but minimum Fjord had expected that they had AGREED to this.

The options of how Caleb would be delivered to them should have tipped him off….

He thought for a moment, stepping back away from Caleb.

“Alright, let’s try something else.” Fjord suggested after a moment, trying to put as much calm into his tone and scent as he could. He could only think of one option to do this as quick and easy as possible, but he figured it would probably scare Caleb even more. “If you would follow me?”

Caleb didn’t look up at him, just took a small step forward. Okay, he’d take that as agreement. Fjord turned and headed through a set of double doors, relieved when he heard Caleb’s soft footsteps following behind.

The room beyond was a comfortable parlor. It was well decorated with bookshelves, paintings, tapestries, a large oak table, a fireplace on the far exterior wall, and a large leather couch. This was Fjord’s destination, the half-orc leading Caleb over to the sofa and gesturing towards it as he turned to face the Omega.

Caleb sat down in the center and, after a moment trying to think of just what to say, Fjord sat down as well. “I’m sorry, truly. I don’t want to do it this way, and honestly I’d rather not pin you, but it’s… it might be easier.” Fjord sighed, running a hand down his face and stamping down the guilt when the motion caused Caleb to flinch away from him.

Obviously, he needed to start over. Or at least start at the basics. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

Caleb nodded quickly, though Fjord was pretty sure the Omega didn’t believe him. Which was fine, he’d probably be of the same opinion in Caleb’s position. Fjord frowned to himself, wondering how to suggest they go about this, but a moment later Caleb seemed to have his own ideas.

Still not meeting Fjord’s gaze, Caleb leaned back to lay across the couch, legs spread in what Fjord hoped was not an invitation to… well. It certainly had a part of him interested, but a glance at the way Caleb’s breath was coming in short, terrified pants was enough to quell that urge.

He could deal with this though, could let Caleb have this one choice, and hold him still in a way that wasn’t so physically intimate. He straddled himself over Caleb’s hips, too far up to easily make this sexual, ignoring the awkward position this would put him in and trying to keep as much weight off of the Omega as possible.

"I'll be as gentle as possible." He spoke reassuringly as he leaned forward, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible.

He’d barely moved before Caleb was pushing him back, Fjord growling instinctively before he caught himself. It was enough to scare the Omega, and Fjord grabbed one of Caleb’s wrists before he could jerk away. He wasn’t mad, that wasn’t why… Fjord was frustrated at himself, though pushed through to lean in and scent Caleb’s neck.

He hesitated for a moment, brow furrowing. Caleb was too tense, wasn’t even breathing he was so tense.

“Breathe.” He instructed gently, pulling back so he could see the Omega’s face. “Come on Caleb, just breath.”

Caleb opened his eyes, breath puffing out of him as his gaze met Fjord’s. Amid the fear, Caleb looked confused and surprised, but not in the least relaxed.

Fjord sat up, letting out a sigh. This wasn’t working. Sure, Caleb couldn’t move away from him anymore, but if he was this tense the bonding would hurt. Maybe Molly could help. Bastard had a way of laying on the charm that Fjord both adored and hated at the same time. He couldn’t stay mad at the Teifling when he turned on that charm. He could sure use some of that now.

“Molly.” He called out, raising his voice just enough to be heard through the open archway across the room. Most of the pack had promised to keep nearby, just in case, and he knew Molly would be closest. Even having been told, and agreeing, to stay out of it and let Fjord deal with things until the King’s envoys left.

Sure enough, Molly appeared in the doorway, a cheeky smile on his face as he sauntered slowly towards them. Such a smug bastard that Fjord almost wanted to chuckle. Except…

“I am sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t- I’ll be good, please.” Caleb begged beneath him, baring his throat in surrender and nearly hyperventilating under Fjord’s hands.

Fjord frowned, confused to why Caleb was suddenly so sharply terrified again. He’d thought having someone else would help, if nothing else maybe ease the fears that this would be going in a more intimate direction.

He touched Caleb’s throat gently, hoping the soothing gesture would calm him, let Caleb know he wasn’t angry and he accepted any apology the Omega instincts were offering. Caleb appeared to be fixated on Molly, however, and a distant part of Fjord worried that Caleb might be one of those people that were less… accepting of Mollymauk’s infernal heritage.

Molly, true to his own nature, didn’t seem at all bothered by Caleb’s reaction to him. He simply sauntered over to crouch beside the terrified Omega, reaching to pet Caleb’s cheek gently. Molly smiled at Caleb, all charm and friendliness, though the frightening whimper from the Omega beneath him told Fjord it wasn’t exactly working.

“Easy, love. I don’t want to hurt you, just admire you.”

Fjord wanted to snort. Of course, Molly went right into pet names and flirting, it was so like him. He leaned back over Caleb as Molly kept speaking, hoping that Caleb would be distracted enough he could get through this as easily as possible.

“I’m only here to help, love. Fjord’s the pack leader, officially, and the only one to bite you, I promise. The others will wait to meet you until you’re ready, no one wants to hurt you. Not me, not Fjord.”

Caleb went tense again, and Molly must have notice as well because his voice softened. “Easy now, love, just relax.” Molly instructed, tone still gentle as he pulled back to give Fjord room. “It’ll hurt worse if you’re tense, and we don’t want that.”

Fjord could feel the rapid thumping of Caleb’s heart through his too thin frame. Caleb probably wasn’t going to get any more relaxed than this right now, for all Molly was giving his best to distract the Omega from his fear. Guilt still lay heavy on Fjord, feeling far too much like he was… was forcing himself on Caleb. He was, in a way, but given the man’s reactions, Fjord was likely by far not the worst.  
It didn’t help Fjord feel any better about what he was doing.

It wasn’t like either of them had a choice. He and his pack were in the King’s good graces, thus Caleb being given to them. But that was not something to take for granted. According to Beau’s sources, the only reason Caleb had been offered to them was because the previous Alpha who had… owned him… had fallen out of favor at court and had later died, under rather suspicious circumstances.

Good for them, because an Omega really would help their pack, and good for Caleb, because he looked like he needed a break in life. But it was still a delicate situation that needed careful navigating.

Fjord pushed away the guilt, the disgust at doing this with the scent of fear wrapped around the Omega, and instead tried to focus on Caleb’s underlying scent. It was pleasant, when he found it, like the smell of dry books and paper mixed with the scent of a dying fire on a clear summer’s night.

It helped a little, enough to let his instinct take over at having a submissive under him surrendering so willingly, so perfectly. It was everything he wanted, this soft compliance, once he got past the reek of fear. He could imagine the contentment they might both have, once trust had been built. Caleb surrendering knowing Fjord would not hurt him; Fjord accepting that surrender knowing the trust that Caleb showed by submitting. It was the one thing that was missing in his pack, he felt it in in the depths of his soul.

He loved Molly, well and truly, but the constant battle of wills, the never-ending arguments because neither of them had it in them to truly submit like this… As amazing as Mollymauk was, this wasn’t part of his personality. It wasn’t a part of Fjord’s either and that had been the center of many confrontations between the two of them. Beau and Yasha were both Alpha’s, and the constant challenge worked for them, they loved that about each other. Jester’s playfulness rounded them out and they were generally in balance.

And it wasn’t that Fjord wanted the typical instant obedience and deference of a traditional Omega, he didn’t want a slave for fucks sake, equality was important to him for everyone. But to have a partner who would willingly submit… it was what he fantasied about more and more often.

Fjord loved Molly for who he was, every prickish bit of him, but he didn’t realize just how much he’d wanted this until the Omega was under him, neck bared in surrender so quick and willing.

It would have been perfect, if Caleb wasn’t so terrified.

His teeth found Caleb’s neck, tongue tasting the scent of him and the coppery blood that welled up as he bit down. Fjord hurried through the process, regretful that Caleb was missing out on the mutual reassurance of belonging that should have been present. If only the could have taken their time, done this properly… It would have gone a long way to establishing trust.

They could have gotten to know him first, find out if his scent melded with theirs, could have spent days or even weeks courting and reassuring, making sure Caleb knew he would belong and would be protected. Would know his opinion was wanted and valued.

Instead, it was over quickly, neither himself nor the base Alpha instinct inside him finding any pleasure in the terror ridden stench of the room. He felt the Omega was his, theirs, and wanted nothing more than to calm Caleb. To protect him. They didn’t have time enough, unfortunately, as Fjord would need to take Caleb and show their visitors proof of the Omega’s official addition to the Nein pack.

Hopefully Molly’s presence would help sooth Caleb into some semblance of calm before Fjord had to put him through that.

“See?” Fjord breathed out with a strained smile, straightening up and looking down at the Omega beneath him. Caleb still kept his gaze away, so so submissive on even that little point. He could feel the connection, new and weak that it was. It made his worry over Caleb all the stronger, but at least the Omega was theirs, was protected even if he didn’t know it yet. “That wasn’t so difficult.”

Caleb flinched under him, much to Fjord’s surprise, shuddering and attempting to shrink away. “Sorry.” He whispered, tone thin and broken, an apologetic whine slipping from his throat as he trembled. “S-sorry, I… I can do b-better, please. Please, l-let me try again?”

Fjord frowned, brow furrowing in confusion as Caleb closed his eyes, jaw clenching tightly. What? Why would he- that didn’t make any sense. Molly moved first, reaching out to take the Omega’s face in his hands, tilting his head gently so they would be eye to eye if Caleb opened his.

“Caleb, no.” Molly stated, words a silky purr that make Fjord’s heart skip a beat. “You did perfect, you don’t have to do anything again. Besides, Fjord likes it easy.”

Molly smiled and looked up at Fjord with an expression that was downright sinful. Fjord growled in obligatory annoyance but felt little else but affection for the Tiefling. He wasn’t wrong, Fjord did enjoy the easy submission of Caleb, but Molly’s tone was teasing and playful and Fjord wasn’t about to disappoint him.

Fjord sat up, pulling Caleb with him and out of Molly’s hands. Molly, of course, pouted for a moment, but soon joined them on the couch. He settled himself behind Caleb, close behind the Omega but not touching him.

“Caleb.” He began, the Omega’s head tilting a fraction at the sound of his name. “I’d like to just sit here with you for a moment, let the bond settle, if you are okay with that? Molly can stay too.” Fjord added, lips twitching in a smile as the tense expression on Molly’s face was replaced with his normal carefree grin. He wasn’t about to forget about Molly now that Caleb was here.

In front of him, Caleb nodded. He was so quiet, still with that scent of fear surrounding him. Fjord would do anything to erase that for him. “Do you… want to know anything, have any questions?”

Caleb’s tone was subdued as he spoke, his question coming out quicker than Fjord had expected. “Do you want me t-to strip, Alpha?”

Fjord frowned, playful exchange between Molly forgotten in face of Caleb’s question. It was a surprising question, not one he’d though Caleb would voice, though not really a surprise considering how the Omega had spread himself on the couch after Fjord had put him there. Given he’d been told him he would need to pin him to do the bond… Yeah, okay, he could see where that might be misleading.

He opened his mouth to say no but stopped as he glanced over Caleb’s shoulder and made eye contact with Molly. Molly who was already undoing his own shirt. His jaw clicked shut into a grimace, brow furrowing as he stared at Molly, the Tiefling freezing as he finally made eye contact with Fjord.

Molly glanced at Caleb, then back to Fjord with a short shrug of his shoulders as if to say ‘what? He offered.’ Except Caleb hadn’t offered, he’d asked if he should. Or more accurately, asking if Fjord wanted him to, all while looking and smelling of abject terror.

Fjord pursed his lips, giving a short shake of his head. Molly rolled his eyes, but stopped with his shirt only half open. For a half a moment, Fjord was relieved Molly had agreed and just listened for once. The relieve was broken and Fjord dropped his shoulders in exasperation at Molly’s next words, however.

“How about just your shirt. I’d love to scent you properly.” Molly offered to Caleb, shrugging slightly when Fjord shot him a disapproving glare.

Dammit Molly…

Caleb didn’t move to obey though. It was odd, given his willingness to obey any and all directives up until now (not counting the need to stand still for the bond). It wasn’t until Caleb looked up at him, met his gaze and bared his neck in submission, that Fjord realized the Omega was waiting on his approval.

It was tempting to deny Molly’s suggestion, he didn’t think it would be good for Caleb to follow that order. It would piss Molly off to no end though, and set a bad precedent for Caleb on the hierarchy of their group. He didn’t have any more authority than Molly did in the pack. Not for interpersonal relationships anyway. Outside of them all, Fjord technically held higher rank, at least in the eyes of the Empire.

“Alright.” Fjord agreed to Molly’s suggestion, keeping the reluctance he felt from his voice. He grimaced at the spike of fear coming from Caleb. The scent never went away, just rose and fell depending on the moment.

Permission granted, though Fjord immediately hated that he’d thought of it that way, Caleb immediately moved to obey the suggestion. His coat was first to slide off, the Omega letting it pool behind him between himself and Molly. Caleb took a moment longer with his shirt, fingers shaking on the top buttons as he struggled to get the undone.

Fjord almost reached forward to help, wanting to alleviate the Omega’s growing distress, but he held still. Something told him reaching for Caleb would be the opposite of helpful. Soon enough, Caleb’s hands gripped the bottom of his shirt, drawing it over his head and dropping is on the floor.

Fjord had to stamp down a snarl at the sight he was met with.

A litany of scars littered the Omega’s arms and torso; some long and jagged, some straight and thin, others wide and curved. Fjord could count every one of his ribs, and one of them appeared to be bent, likely broken. Bruises both old, new, and still forming covered practically every inch of skin.

The hot scent of Mollymauk’s fury drew Fjord’s attention, the Tiefling’s usual carefree expression replaced by fury, his eyes blazing as he looked down at Caleb’s back. Molly shifted slightly and Caleb’s breath hitched.

“I’ll be g-good. I promise, I’ll – I-I’ll be good for you, I swear, I w-will. I’ll listen, I-“ Caleb spoke quickly, voice shaking as he trembled between them. Fjord grimaced, more than happy to let Molly take the lead on this because he had no idea what to say.

Molly leaned forward, movements orchestrated as he curled around the frightened Omega. He smiled at Caleb, tone soft as he asked. “What did I tell you I was going to do, love?”

For an uncomfortable moment, Fjord watched blind panic cross Caleb’s face, the Omega hesitating a moment as Molly wrapped his arms around Caleb. He snapped out of it as his back was flush to Molly’s chest, stuttering out a reply. “S-scent m-me?”

Molly didn’t reply with words, just hummed a low rumbling purr as he rubbed his cheek against Caleb’s. His movements were slow and deliberate, the soothing purr rising in volume. Molly looked up, eyes connecting with Fjords meaningfully, and Fjord got the hint. He joined Molly, his own rumble a deeper note, and was relieved to watch the tension in Caleb bleed out in a rush as the Omega went limp against Molly.

Caleb was only still for a moment before he started shaking, tremors that rose and fell in severity. Still afraid then, but physically relaxed enough not to be able to subdue the reaction.

True to his word, Molly seemed intent of properly scenting the Omega, cuddling him close. For all intents and purposes, Molly seemed to be trying to get as much of his own scent on Caleb as possible given their positions. Generally, that would sooth any of the pack, reaffirm the sense of inclusion. Fjord had no idea how Caleb would interpret the action.

Not wanting to be left out, and honestly unable to deny the desire to hold and comfort Caleb at this point, Fjord wormed his way between Caleb and the back of the couch so that he lay sidelong with the Omega. It put Caleb dangerously close to the edge, but Fjord trusted Molly wouldn’t let him fall.

Fjord closed his eyes, breathing in the mixed scent of Molly and Caleb. He had to admit, they blended well together. He wondered, hoped even, that his own would go together with the Omega just as well. After a few minutes, Molly sighed, breaking the silence with a light spoken question towards Fjord.

“Can we feed him now? Because you know Cad’s been dying to since he laid eyes on him.” Molly stated, gaze flickering down to the Omega in his arms. “Caleb, you’re so thin, you must be hungry.”

“Not right now, Molly.” Fjord sighed. He wished they had time for that, to just ignore responsibilities and dote on Caleb. He could tell his reply irritated Molly, picking up the annoyance in the Tiefling’s scent. He sat up half way, pressing on in hopes of heading off an argument. “I have to affirm with our guests that the bonding is done. They’ll want to see proof.”

Reluctantly, Fjord got up, rolling over Caleb and pressing him more securely on the couch as he did so. No need to risk accidentally pushing him onto the floor. He tried to ignore the way Caleb flinched away from him, with little success. On his feet now, Fjord turned to the other two, pausing with a lifted eyebrow.

Molly had curled Caleb closer, laying his chin on top of the Omega’s head possessively, red eyes narrowing as he looked up at Fjord. So much for avoiding an argument…

“Fjord-“

“No, Molly.” Fjord interrupted, a warning growl in his voice. He didn’t want to be the only one who thought of consequences, Molly should know better than to risk their pack over an hour delay, at most. Plenty of time to get Caleb the care he needed. “This has already taken a lot longer-“

“I wasn’t asking your permission, Fjord.” Molly spat out, arms curling tighter around Caleb.

“I didn’t say you needed permission, but we can’t just take all the time we want. They’re waiting-“ Fjord retorted, tone rising with frustration. Why couldn’t Molly just be reasonable.

“So let them wait!” Molly snapped, sitting up a little straighter, even his tail curling around the Omega in his arms. “He needs healing, and food. I can feel every bone in his back every time he takes a breath!”

“One meal isn’t going to change that!” Fjord snarled, glowering at Molly with crossed arms. Every fucking time with this man!

“Well it’s a start! Better than letting-“

Caleb let out a soft grunt, quickly cut off, but it had obviously been a sound of pain. Fjord blinked, surprised to notice just how tightly Molly was holding the Omega. Or had been, because at the soft sound Molly had let go and unwound himself from Caleb.

“Fuck…” Molly cursed softly, shifting back with a guilty expression. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Caleb…”

It was a struggle for Fjord not to stride forward and rip Caleb away from Molly, to push the Omega behind him, protect him. A moment later and Molly was standing, carefully pulling Caleb to his feet too. He still looked guilty, but a stubborn reluctance had joined his expression.

The tension in Fjord fled, turning to shocked surprise as Molly nudged Caleb towards him, the Teifling’s own fiery gaze averted in deference to Fjord. Only once Caleb was by Fjord’s side, and Molly had retreated a step, did the bloodhunter look up at Fjord. “Fine, just... how long do you think it’ll take? I want to at least let Cad know so he can have something for Caleb. And get Jester to prepare some spells to heal him.”

Fjord sighed, looking over at Caleb next to him. The Omega was a tightly wound ball of tension again, shoulders shivering and the scent of fear as sharp as ever.

“I’ll be as quick as I can.” Fjord stated, all the fight gone out of his voice as he met Molly’s gaze. He looked back to Caleb, directing his next words to the Omega. “I don’t want you hurting, neither does Molly. We’ll do this one thing, then get you some food and take care of those injuries. Allright?”

Fjord looked over at Molly, offering a peacekeeping smile. Molly returned the expression, though his attention was soon drawn back to Caleb. He was still feeling guilty, Fjord could tell that easily without the scent giving him away.

“Sorry, Caleb.” Molly murmured quietly, turning and heading out of the room the same way he’d entered earlier.

Fjord sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck before glancing at Caleb. “Come on, might as well get this over with.”

Omega trailing behind him, Fjord led the way back to the main foyer.


	3. Mollymauk

“Molly.”

A grin curled across Mollymauk’s features; sharp fangs revealed in the curl of his lips. Fjord, astute as ever, had guessed he was close by. And, as Molly had predicted, the warlock needed help. Fjord was great, he really was, but he could be impossibly stiff and formal sometimes, especially when he was uncomfortable.

And one would have to be blind not to see how uncomfortable Fjord was with so quickly accepting a new pack mate into their home. Caleb might be an Omega, something they’d only dreamed of finding, but he was being pushed on them by the King. To say they all had mixed emotions about it was an understatement.

Most of the pack’s unease was quelled just seeing Caleb.

Caduceus had immediately frowned, muttering to himself about fixing the Omega a warm meal light enough he could keep it down. It clued everyone else in on just how malnourished the Omega was.

Beau had been silent, but the coiled tension that had been present since learning the Omega was Assembly owned had faded when she’d caught a glimpse of Caleb.

Yasha had needed to physically keep Jester from just marching into the midst of the precession to heal the Omega. Not that they could see any injuries, but Veth had unhelpfully pointed out that he walked like he was hurting. She’d then turned to leave, and Molly guessed she’d gone to find her mate and offspring.

Luke hadn’t presented yet and, while the pup of two Beta’s was often going to be Beta, Molly would guess seeing on Omega in such a state bothered her for more than the obvious reason.

None of them had even met this Omega yet, much less caught his scent, and they were all already up in arms over him. Really, Fjord had the right idea when he suggested it be him who meet the King’s messengers to accept the… the gift.

They’d agreed, of course, Molly only very reluctantly. He was curious about the Omega more than the rest of them. Beau, Yasha, and Jester had each other, Cad was interested in none of that type of thing, and Veth had Yezza. None of them had room in their relationships for an Omega, while he and Fjord desperately needed something. And the idea of an Omega felt like it would be the best fit. The rest of the pack would benefit from it too, so long as this Caleb’s personality was one they all meshed with.

So, while the others had gone to distract themselves and wait for the King’s people to leave, Molly had instead snuck off to find just where exactly the deed was to be done. Screw Fjord and his agreement to the pack leader to stay away, Molly was curious.

Turns out he was right, because here was Fjord calling him, and Molly couldn’t help but be smug.

The smugness soon faded to concern as he got closer, the overwhelming scent of fear/terror/fear and the salt of unshed tears from the Omega twisting his stomach. Gods, how had Fjord managed to deal with this for so long. His partner had damned well better not be the reason for those tears.

Molly leaned down, kneeling on the floor next to the couch so he was eye level with their soon to be new pack mate. He didn’t like the circumstances, certainly did not like the stench of raw terror emanating from the Omega, but he understood the reason why Fjord had to rush this.

Caleb met his gaze for a few breaths, eyes wide and filled with fear, before looking away with a flinch and choked off whimper. Molly let out a soothing Alpha purr in response, wanting to reassure the Omega. He reached towards him slowly, forcing a smile despite the sharp spike of fear scent coming from Caleb. “Easy love, I don’t want to hurt you. Just admire you.”

Molly’s smile gentled as he carefully stroked a hand down the Omega’s face. He repeated the motion, heart twisting to feel the tremors wracking Caleb’s form. He’d probably have tumbled right off the couch if not for Fjord holding him still. Yet Caleb did not attempt to pull away from the touch, instead remained still with Fjord’s hand laying gentle on his neck and Molly petting his cheek.

Whatever the Omega’s thoughts, the scend of fear remained as sharp as ever.

“I’m only here to help, love.” Molly continued, glancing up to meet Fjord’s gaze and nodding pointedly toward Caleb’s exposed neck. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner they could let Caleb up. The bond should help alleviate any fears, would help Caleb view them as pack and not a threat. He turned his attention back to Caleb, the Omega still not looking at either of them. “Fjord’s the pack leader, officially, only one going to bite you, I promise.”

“The others will wait to meet you until you’re ready, no one wants to hurt you. Not me, not Fjord here.” Molly continued speaking, moving his hands out of Fjord’s way as the warlock leaded back down over Caleb, lips going to the Omega’s neck. Caleb’s tension only increased, so Molly pitched his voice softer to try and help him. “Easy now, love, just relax. It’ll hurt worse if you’re tense, and we don’t want that.”

It was over quickly enough after that, Fjord taking advantage of the relatively relaxed posture of the Omega. It probably wouldn’t get any better and Caleb didn’t even wince as Fjord bit down, though his breath did stutter a bit, fearful expectation in his scent.

Molly gave Fjord a half smile as he sat up, trying to reassure him as well.

“See. That wasn’t so difficult.” Fjord commented, returning Molly’s smile with one of his own. It was a strained expression, but he was trying.

“Sorry.” Caleb’s reply to the statement was thin and terrified, the Omega cringing in on himself with a frightened whine. “S-sorry, I… I can do b-better, please. Please, l-let me try again?’

Oh, oh no no, that wouldn’t do. Caleb thought he’d done something wrong and nothing could be further from the truth. Molly glanced up quickly at Fjord, finding the other Alpha at an apparent loss, so he took over for a moment. He reached forward, turning Caleb’s head so he could look him in the face. He had his eyes closed, was drenched in the scent of fear, and Molly made sure to be as gentle as he could.

“Caleb, no.” Molly assured him, purring through the words to try and sooth the Omega. “You did perfect, you don’t have to do anything again.”

He smiled softly, pleased that Caleb opened his eyes to look at him. Unable to resist, Molly’s gaze flickered up lasciviously to Fjord’s as he added. “Besides, Fjord likes it easy.”

As expected, Fjord growled at him and Molly smirked. The banter was good for Fjord, some of the unease draining of out him. Fjord shifted back off of Caleb after that, pulling the Omega into a seated position. Molly was quick to sit behind Caleb, resisting the urge to press close and instead giving him a foot or so of space.

Caleb sat with his head down, the back of his neck covered by his hair and the collar of his coat. He was quiet and submissive, and facing Fjord, so Molly let the warlock take the lead on what happened next.

“Caleb.” Fjord began, the Omega’s head tilting adorably at the sound of his name. He seemed so surprised each time one of them said it. Almost as surprised as being called ‘love’, like he’d never had anyone say that to him before.

“I’d like to just sit here with you for a moment, let the bond settle, if you are okay with that?” Fjord continued and Molly stifled a grimace, feeling left out and not entirely sure who he was jealous of. Fjord for being with Caleb, or Caleb for taking up so much of Fjord’s attention.

“Molly can stay too.” Fjord added, as if he could read Molly’s mind. That sounded much better. Molly wanted to get to know Caleb and look after him, and Fjord… well, he just liked being around Fjord in generally. When they weren’t arguing.

The playfulness in the warlock soon turned to awkward silence as his attention shifted back to Caleb, brows drawing together in concern. “Do you… want to know anything, have any questions?”

“Do you want me t-to strip, Alpha?” Caleb asked, stumbling slightly over the question.

Oh, that sounded delightful! Perhaps not the best to agree to the entirety of that because he still smelled of fear, but Caleb was pack now. Molly could only hope that the suggestion meant the Omega was at least a little interested in them. He had Fjord’s scent all over him and, now that the idea occurred to him, Molly wanted nothing more than to add his own to the mix. The skin to skin contact would probably also help Caleb, as well as being covered in both Alpha’s scent. Hopefully help him to know he belonged.

Probably too eagerly, Molly began undoing his own shirt, freezing in place as he looked up and met the surprisingly disapproving gaze of Fjord. He lifted a shoulder in a questioning gesture, unsure just what had annoyed Fjord this time. Fjord’s lips thinned in a disapproving line as he shook his head once.

Molly swallowed a sigh, rolling his eyes.

Fine, it wasn’t like he needed either himself or Caleb unclothed to scent him. It was just more fun that way. And he wouldn’t push if Caleb wasn’t into it, and the Omega had suggested it in the first place.

“How about just your shirt? I’d love to scent you properly.” Molly asked, shrugging unrepentant at the exasperated look Fjord was giving him. So sue him, he couldn’t help but flirt a little. This was the first Omega he’d ever been in contact with. And Caleb was cute too, despite how afraid he was. Once the man was comfortable, he was going to be a heartbreaker, Molly could tell.

Besides, the flirting had seemed to calm Caleb earlier, at least a little. This was a small enough compromise to Caleb’s question, since Fjord was being stubborn. It wasn’t like he had any intentions of hurting Caleb, or forcing the Omega if he didn’t want to do it. It was just a question, he didn’t expect anything from Caleb.

And if Caleb agreed, really it would probably go a long way to calming him.

Caleb was tense in front of him, not answering or indicating whether or not he’d prefer the suggestion. After a long pause, Caleb looked up at Fjord, baring his neck in submission and Molly realized he was waiting on Fjord’s permission.

Hurt flashed through him briefly, always everyone defaulted to Fjord’s decisions. Within the pack they were equal, but the fucked up Empire always looked to the ‘leader’ for a decision. How this was supposed to work, including Caleb in their relationship if he was willing, when the Omega defaulted to Fjord as the decision maker… Molly wasn’t sure.

“Alright.” Fjord agreed, thought Molly’s enthusiasm was already gone. The sharp spike of fear from Caleb as he shrugged off his coat was equally as unpleasant, though Molly was more alarmed at the few red marks he could see stretched up the back of the man’s neck. Gods, please don’t let that be…

Molly went stock still as Caleb pulled off his shirt, the skin on the Omega's back going taunt and pulling in what had to be a painful way for the scars and wounds on his back. Some were fresh, enough that if who ever had put them there had hit him any harder there would still be blood on the Omega’s back. They couldn’t be more than a few days old at most.

He was going to kill those fuckers. Caleb was… he was so fucking sweet and Molly had only just met him and he couldn’t even dream of ever doing anything to hurt him, and those bastards had beaten the hell out of the Omega. Molly reached out, placing a gentle hand on Caleb’s back, horrified to feel that even to him Caleb’s skin was hot to the touch. Just laying on his back while Fjord had… it had to have hurt.

“I’ll be g-good. I promise, I’ll – I-I’ll be good for you, I swear, I w-will. I’ll listen, I-“ Caleb was pleading, begging them as if they would add to this. And if this is what had been done to him, Molly could understand why he would think they’d do the same. He needed to do something, head off the panic before Caleb got swept up in it.

Something simple, something easy that Caleb could get right. Something he would know he could get right and not be hurt for it. Molly pressed forward, mindful of the injuries on the Omega’s back as he curled around him. He smiled as reassuringly as he could, posing his question in a soft tone. ”What did I tell you I was going to do, love?”

Step one: remind Caleb he already had a plan in mind, and that it was something that would not hurt.

Caleb gave him the answer after only two breaths, the Omega’s voice thin with fear and uncertainty. “S-scent me?”

Molly hummed his approval, sound turning into a soothing purr as he rubbed his cheek gently against Caleb’s. Step two: follow through on something that didn't hurt the Omega. He continued the motion, keeping his movements careful and slow, both approval for the answer given and action for what he’d said he would do. After a second, he flicked his gaze up toward Fjord, staring at him meaningfully until the half-orc got the hint.

With Fjord helping, Caleb soon went limp against him, finally releasing the tension he’d held onto this entire time. Molly expressed his approval by curling carefully around Caleb and continuing to do exactly as he’d said. Scenting the Omega was soothing to himself as well, calming the rage at seeing what had been done to Caleb.

Their scents blended together so perfectly. Fjord’s and Caleb’s, and his own now mixed in… He couldn’t wait until the rest of the pack’s joined it. Preferably not in quite such an intimate and close fashion as this; he was okay sharing this with Fjord, they were near mates at this point anyway. Caleb would be perfect if he were interested.

After a few minutes, Molly sighed, content with how Caleb had almost stopped shaking, though he still smelled of fear a bit. More than anything his scent held that of himself and Fjord, which pleased Molly very much, and a faint bit of confusion.

Molly glanced over at Fjord, smiling softly at how the warlock was curled as close to Caleb as possible. Not that there was room for him to give the Omega space, crammed in between him and the back of the couch. With some reluctance, Molly broke the silence.

“Can we feed him now? Because you know Cad’s been dying to since he laid eyes on him.” He asked lightly, gaze drifting back down to the Omega in his arms. The slight humor at such a classic Caduceus thing to do soon faded as he took in the Omega. Rail thin with each rib painfully visible, his bones far too easy to see and feel with every breath Caleb drew. “Caleb, you’re so thin, you must be hungry.”

Gods, when was the last time they’d fed him? Did they even bother? Molly hadn’t paid much attention when they’d all been discussing the who, where, and why of the Omega, so he wasn’t sure who Caleb had been with before being brought here. Only that Beau had been suspicious because somewhere along the line it had been a member of the Cerberus Assembly. If Caleb had come directly from deceased past… owner… then they might not have cared about feeding him. They obviously hadn’t cared about tending to his injuries.

“Not right now, Molly.” Fjord sighed, breaking Molly out of his thoughts. Molly narrowed his eyes, tip of his tail twitching with the beginning stages of annoyance. Fjord started to sit up and Molly let him keep talking, giving him a chance to have a fucking good excuse or to change his mind.

“I have to affirm with our guests that the bonding is done. They’ll want to see proof.”

Oh, that was definitely not a good enough excuse. Molly pulled Caleb closer once Fjord had gotten up, making sure he was securely settled on the couch before laying his chin on top the Omega’s head protectively. No way in hell was Fjord dragging Caleb off mere moments after they’d come to some sense of calm. “Fjord…”

“No, Molly.” Fjord interrupted him, having the audacity to growl at him. “This has already taken longer-“

“I wasn’t asking your permission, Fjord.” Molly hissed angrily, drawing Caleb tighter to himself.

“I didn’t say you needed permission, but we can’t just take all the time we want. They’re waiting-“ Fjord retorted, tone rising with frustration.

“So let them wait!” Molly snapped, sitting up a little straighter, even his tail curling around the Omega in his arms. “He needs healing, and food. I can feel every bone in his back every time he takes a breath!”

Those bastards could wait for an eternity for all Molly cared. In fact, they could never lay eyes or hands on Caleb again and it would be too soon for Molly. Why was he being so obtuse about this? It served them right to have to wait and the more it annoyed them, them better.

One meal isn’t going to change that!” Fjord snarled, glowering at Molly with crossed arms.

Molly was getting fed up with Fjord’s hardheadedness, heading dangerously into the territory of being well and truly pissed off. He wasn’t an idiot. Of course he knew one meal wasn’t going to magically fix Caleb, but it would at least be that much less time that he was suffering.

“Well it’s a start! Better than letting-“ Molly began, breaking off in surprise at a muffled sound of pain from the Omega in his arms.

“Fuck…” Molly muttered guiltily, realizing how tightly he’d been holding Caleb. His back… fuck, and he hadn’t even been watching out for his claws and his front was all bruises too, damn it.

Molly loosened his grip, releasing Caleb quickly and shifting away from him. Damn it, gods he’d been so wrapped up arguing… “Fuck, I’m sorry, Caleb…”

He looked away as he stood up, guilty and ashamed at having caused Caleb pain. Carefully, he reached over to pull Caleb to his feet too. The Omega moved willingly, eyes downcast and obviously struggling not to hunch his shoulders to defend against a blow. He reeked of terror again, pain and blood a sharp undercurrent, and Molly had never felt more like a piece of shit in his life.

He nudged Caleb toward Fjord, dropping his own gaze in as much a sign of submission to the other Alpha as he could muster. He didn’t like surrendering, especially because he still felt the King’s errand boys could wait while he and the pack took care of Caleb. He belonged with them now and they took care of their own. But he also realized it would do Caleb no good for them to argue about it. He had no way of knowing it wouldn’t turn into a physical fight and would be all the more terrified if they continued.

Just this once then, he would back down.

“Fine, just… how long do you think it’ll be?” He acquiesced, taking a step back and only looking back up at Fjord when he was no longer touching Caleb. “I want to at least let Cad know so he can have something for Caleb. And get Jester to prepare some spells to heal him.”

“I’ll be as quick as I can.” Fjord stated, seeming to deflate in the face of the newly renewed fear from the Omega. He looked to Caleb beside him as he continued. “I don’t want you hurting, neither does Molly. We’ll do this one thing, then get you some food and take care of those injuries. Allright?”

Fjord looked back over at Molly, offering a smile. Molly returned the expression as best he could, wondering if his own was as worried as Fjord’s appeared.

Molly still felt so damned guilty, his gaze drifting back over to where Caleb stood with his gaze focused on the floor. He was completely motionless, like he wanted to just disappear.

“Sorry, Caleb.” Molly repeated, already knowing he wouldn’t get a response.

He turned to leave the room, his trust that Fjord would protect Caleb the only thing allowing him to leave. He’d go update the rest of the pack, get some things in the works for Caleb, and by then the Empire messengers had better hope they were far far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends this little distraction.
> 
> I had this in my head and needed to get it out in order to continue writing my main fanfic at the moment. Anywho, if you like this, and haven't read Toy Soldier, come check it out. All the Caleb angst/hurt/comfort.


End file.
